Usuario discusión:Lex-ph
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Central de Wikia en Español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Bola. Te recordamos que este wiki esta dedicado para la coordinación de todos los wikis del idioma hispano dentro de wikia. Si tu edición o contribución a este wiki no es relevante será borrada. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bola (Discusión) 21:06 3 oct 2010 Re: burocrata Eso primero se lo tienes que decir a cualquier usuario de ese Wiki que tenga el poder de Burocrata. Si no te responden almenos en 10 días, entonces ya puedes ir preguntando tal poder. [[User:Alecran|''Alecran]]' and Clank' 17:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) :Pues... podrías decirselo a algún usuario que te pueda responder más pronto. Creo que Cizagna te podrá responder a ello más antes. Ya que tiene el mismo poder que Bola, y le dices la razón porque los quieres. Si te niega, entonces no vas a poder tenerlos a no ser que te respondan de esa Wiki. [[User:Alecran|Alecran]] and [[User talk:Alecran|Clank]] 18:17 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Adopción Hola, Lex, un consejo que cada vez que quieras adoptar un wiki favorito, hazlo trabajar añadiendo artículos relacionados con el wiki favorito, sino te van a rechazar.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:36 13 oct 2010 (UTC) :Veo que añadiste en la lista de wikis, un "es." a Dino Rey para redireccionar Wikisaurio Wiki, esto esta mal, los reverti, la proxima vez lo denunciaré por vandalismo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:02 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Lex, no es molestia preguntarme, un buen diálogo, eso es bueno para toda la comunidad, bueno hay unos wikis creadas anteriormente y wikis creadas después muy repetidas son producto del mismo tema, si algún usuario se quejan del plagio, un helper verifica, avisa y si no cumple poner plantillas de donde copió el artículo de un wiki y si no se cierran y además todos hablamos de wiki y la central wikia, muy obvio.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:54 8 nov 2010 (UTC) :Hola, Lex, veo que como te decía, quieras adoptar un Wiki, Smash Bros Wiki, X Men, Juegos Lego, etc., exactamente tu tienes casi nada o de pocas ediciones, por favor edita durante una semana más para que un helper vea si eres constante, un helper no nombra a dedo a un administrador o burócrata, sino tus progresos de tu wiki favorito, como lo hago yo, yo tengo 24 wikis de burócrata y 7 wikis de administrador editando poco a poco, nunca me hago problemas, todo tranquilo.----'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:06 13 nov 2010 (UTC) :No me señalaste en que wiki estas de burócrata.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:29 13 nov 2010 (UTC) :Yo creo que el slider y botones de la página central de wikia lo usan los helpers, Bola y Cizagna, no tenemos privilegios en wikia.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 18:39 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Hola Lex-ph, vengo revisando tus peticiones acerca de la fusión y si me permites intervenir como administrador de la Central Wikia. Otra cosa, Csuarezllosa no es helper, esto lo digo porque veo que lo mencionas mucho como si te fuera a dar el cargo él, aún asi perdón si mal entendí. Bueno espero y me permitas intervenir en la fusión editando tus propuestas.-- 20:51 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ;Contestado en su página de discusión de Danke7, veo que no me confía en mí que estoy apoyando a los helpers.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) 21:13 15 nov 2010 (UTC)' : No sonaste grosero xD. La verdad, no depende del todo de mí la fusión, el usuario M. trainer, es el actual burócrata, y el creador de la wiki está inactivo por los estudios pero no ha abandonado wikia. Yo sí quisiera crear la fusión, y no tengo problema con tus condiciones, pero hay que esperar a que el usuario M. trainer y los demás administradores opinen, si notas, la wikia que te mencioné, está más ordenada, tiene más usuarios activos (los cuales conocen la dirección y no sería bueno que al cambiarla se disgustaran), imágenes bien nombradas, y proyectos con el nombre de la wiki, (lo cual si queda el nombre de tu wiki, habrá más trabajo del que ya existe en ambas wikis). Saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 02:49 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Malentendido Bueno, perdón pero como puedes ver en la discusión de csuarezllosa, yo explique todo lo sucedido, vamos que bola y cizagna son helpers y no solo estan al pendiente de los asuntos de la central, si no de también de TODA Wikia, en cuanto a mi yo tengo estudios y estoy en las tardes revisando a detalle lo que pasa por la central. Si deseas ayuda puedes decirmelo y te contestaré lo mas prónto posible. En cuanto a la slider puedes ver aquí (inglés) para insertar una slider en una wiki. Simplemente debes solicitar por Especial:Contactar la etiquieta y en cuanto a te respondan crearas una página MediaWiki con el título "MediaWiki:Slider" en la cual pondrás las imágenes que aparecerán en la slider asi como los enlaces que llevara cada diapositiva. Puedes solicitar primero la etiquera y después de ello te explico mas a detalle. En cuanto a lo de la fusión ahora mismo edito en ello.-- 02:28 17 nov 2010 (UTC) ::No es necesario mandar la solicitud en inglés simplemente en Especial:Contactar indicas que quisieras la etiqueta para tu wiki y listo. Si lo mandas en español talvez tarde un día mas, pero eso es lo de menos.-- 21:42 17 nov 2010 (UTC) :::Puede que sea la hora, en fin. Sobre lo de poner hola en tu página de usuario y bloquear, lo veo completamente absurdo. Es completamente innecesario bloquear por ello. :::Pues según vi en tu slider no existen los archivos que pusiste en la slider, los busqué y no encontre nada. Sobre lo del navegador no entedí bien podrías repertirlo? El favicon, puedes ver esto como ayuda.-- 02:05 19 nov 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, ya ya. Pues editas la barra de navegación, depende del skin. Si es el nuevo MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation y si es Monobook MediaWiki:Sidebar. Pones la url de la wiki a donde quieras que se dirija con un "*" al principio. Puedes ver mas ayuda aquí. Sobre la solicitud del spotlight, lo hablare con Bola para ver en que acuerdo se queda. Pero con eso de que se ve que la fusión es una opción creo que no habrá problema.-- 03:17 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ---- Tenemos actualmente la plantilla , que es prácticamente los mismo, pero dado a que no tenemos sufiente demanda de anime y manga, todo lo juntamos en entretenimiento.-- 19:20 21 nov 2010 (UTC) ::No se creará la plantilla pero las wikis que de anime y manga se incluiran en la plantilla ya antes mencionada y como te venía diciendo la única manera de crear sliders es por medio de Especial:Contactar, de otra forma estaría infringiendo los Términos de Uso.-- 17:43 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantilla:No firmado Hola, veo que editaste en las peticiones de adopción, y para poner que un usuario olvido firmar, debes utilizar la Plantilla:No firmado. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 14:34 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Anime Todos los artículos de anime wiki han sido transaladados a Manga no Wiki para que ya solo Manga no Wiki se pase a la URL "es.animanga.wikia.com" y es.anime se redirija ahí. Asi nos ahorramos la fusión.-- 22:18 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Supongo que esta bien, aunque con la fusión la url elejida hubiera prevalecido. Creo que no hay problema.-- 22:26 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Spotlights Esta correcto el spotlight, asi se le dice a los programas japoneses a-live. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dorama.-- 20:31 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Sunny entre Estrellas Disculpa si me he equivocado en algo, ya me fijaré mejor en lo que escribo. Disculpa las molestias.--Mbvnmrlpnle 21:10 14 dic 2010 (UTC) anime esque me costaria moverme ademas el diseño de mi paguina esta mejor echo... tendria que mover todo para que se vea bien...--Wachopelao 19:16 15 dic 2010 (UTC) ademas llevo mas articulosWachopelao 19:20 15 dic 2010 (UTC)} si lo se david07 me dijo que si queria unirme pero no e sabido nada en semanasWachopelao 23:15 15 dic 2010 (UTC) danke digo danke y no te gusta el fondo o alguna cosa de mi wikiaWachopelao 23:56 15 dic 2010 (UTC) lex empecemos a fusionar la wiki del usuario delWachopelao que es del manga y la mia que dices estoy dispuesto espero tu respuesta lo mas rapido posible--Usuario:David07/Firma 16:05 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Re:Ayuda No entendí muy bien tu mensaje, pero supongo que te refieres a Profesor Layton Wiki ¿no es así? Si es así, feliz aceptamos tu ayuda :). Saludos.--[[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WikiDex • SmashPedia 23:54 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Activación de logros Grandpiece me pidió que te avisara cuando fuéramos a activar los logros en One Piece Spain. Mañana si todo va bien, los activaremos. Espero que tengáis tiempo para hacer la entrada de blog y explicar en qué consisten etc. Quizás la página de ayuda que habla sobre ellos os ayude. Saludos y suerte con el wiki.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 04:09 22 dic 2010 (UTC) CityVille Hola, Lex, echar una mano al archivo CityVille ?????, esto lo hace Danke7, el creador de logos.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:18 25 dic 2010 (UTC) :Entiendo, Lex, los archivos nunca son esbozos, los artículos sí.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:32 25 dic 2010 (UTC) :Hey Lex, me estás dando acertijos, tienes que explicar todo, por ahora el spotlight, no sé en que medida es.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 13:42 25 dic 2010 (UTC) AniManga Wiki Dado que te has preguntado cómo me he vuelto administrador de la wiki con ''tan pocas ediciones, te daré algunos links para que veas la explicación esta es la razón del porqué administrador, en mi discusión de animanga puedes ver las respuestas de David07 asi como en la David07 mis respuestas.-- 18:48 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Veo que no leiste el pacto con David07 y que ni siquiera le has hechado un ojo a la portada inglésa. Tú copiaste la portada de WikiDex, no se que dices. Puedes ver que la portada a mejorado muchísimo en cuanto equivale a nuestro tema. No necesitamos la plantilla de las wikis aliadas ya que tendrán la suficiente publicidad en todos los artículos de la wiki. En lo que a mi me respecta estamos aliados a todas las wikis de Anime/Manga.-- 17:13 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Pero has roto todo el código, si vas a editar algo de código, identificalo primero y luego editas si es que lo sabes. En caso de que lo desconoscas pregúnta primero. El Portal:Manga esta destinado a parecer igual que la Portada asi que mientras los helpers no se encarguen de adaptarlo hay que dejarlo así.-- 17:16 26 dic 2010 (UTC) y de donde sacas tu que no soy miembor de la comunidad y puedes checar si no me crees, además me importa mucho lo que pase en el wiki. --Hola Platica con migo 19:56 26 dic 2010 (UTC) lo se pero puedo preguntar porque, al fin y al cabo kien gane ya quedó calro por Bola que todo seguirá igual, pero está bien ya no me meto.--Hola Platica con migo 00:35 27 dic 2010 (UTC) me disculpo Me disculpo por Kirby-fan, me temo que es algo testarudo, pro jeje ps ke se le va a hacer, me parece que la votación debe ser abierta, discutiré el tema con Bola para ver que dice, y pues es cieto no tienes nada de que preocuparte x cual wiki kede, al fin al cabo tu se lo dijiste a M. Trainer, mucho que ganar nada que perder (salvo los logros pero ps se pueden recuperar) [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Estoy'-]][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'en'-]][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Wikia']] 01:37 27 dic 2010 (UTC) está bien Solo te digo lo de las disculpas por kirby-fan. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Estoy'-]][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'en'-]][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Wikia']] 18:47 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo Estoy en Smash Wiki No, si y soy de Smash Wiki mas que de aqui, es que la descubri esta pagina de casualidad editando la paginad e Ganondorf de Smash Wiki y veo que os podeis fusionar encantadisimo de la vida yo :P. Yo Estuve mas en Smash Wiki. Y Ya veremos que pasa el 7 de enero ¿no?. --Supersonix 14:46 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Fusión Hola Lex-ph. Te quería preguntar algo sobre el tema que hemos estado discutiendo hace bastante tiempo. Como has dicho, SmashPedia será la wiki que alojará SmashWiki, pero mi duda es ¿Cuándo será? A propósito, no estaré disponible desde el 05/01 hasta el 15/01, así que trata de responder lo más pronto posible. Saludos y de paso te deseo un feliz año nuevo.--[[User talk:M. trainer|'M. trainer']] WikiDex • SmashPedia 01:31 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Artículos candidatos a borrar Hola Lex-ph, cuando veas un artículo que deba ser borrado añade la Plantilla:Borrar, y directamente se añaderá la categoría borrar, asi a los administradores o helpers de la Central les será más fácil verlo, y ademas esa es la mejor manera de hacerlo, y no olvides poner el motivo por el que debe de borrarse el artículo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:44 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Esta es mi wiki: PokéTown--↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 Nuevo Perfil Hola, me encanto el nuevo perfil de Wikia pero ¿no sabes como obtenerlo para otras wiki? ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 17:48 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Por cierto lo olvidaba, gracias por poner mi wikia en pokémon ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 17:51 9 ene 2011 (UTC) One Piece Spain ELECCCION DE BUROCRATA Ya habras visto la ausencia de Gandulfo por lo que deberiamos hacer votaciones para que haya un nuevo burocrata. *Si participan al menos 2 administradores se hara como una especie de VPD para que sean totalmente justos los votos, el que gane tendra que volver aqui para pedir definitivamente el puesto, participas o crees que no podras porque tienes sitios de administrador en otros wikis? Contestame si aceptas antes de nada Grandpiece Página Freenode Hola Lex-ph, he borrado tu página sobre Freenode, tal y como indicó VegaDark, ya existe Ayuda:IRC, ahí está explicado, si quieres puedes colaborar en el wiki de ayuda y expandir los artículos. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:33 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Como? ¿Como adopto una wiki? 01:39 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Entretenimiento Me temo que sí, es una Central y quien se haga cargo de la misma, está bajo nuestras órdenes directas, por lo que tiene que estar en Skype para poder hablar con nosotros de forma rápida.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 13:17 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :¿Cámara? No hombre, no es necesaria la cámara, Skype es igual que MSN, pero con algunas ventajas más, como por ejemplo que los mensajes que envias siempre están disponibles, aunque tú no estés conectado podrás recibirlos y si te vas en mitad de una conversación grupal podrás leer después lo que dijeron. Es más cómodo la verdad. No hagas más la solicitud, basta con que hables con nosotros por Skype, y no te preocupes por los horarios, cuando no estoy yo, está Cizagna y cuando no está él, estoy yo, pero siempre suele estar uno de los dos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 14:11 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Tú plantilla Hola Lex-ph, fijate en la plantilla que utilizas para tus página de usuario, tienes mal el enlace a tu página de discusión. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 21:26 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Aliado :P Claro que si ya cheque tu wiki y ya nos pisiste de aliados asi k t devolveremos el favor... si necesitas ayuda me avisas y te ayudare no vemos... supereze3000 Ayudando en la wiki ^.^ 16:27 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok este es el Link http://es.spider-man-es.wikia.com Gadiel-Frio 22:39 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Cuanto tiempo Hola Lex, tu que eres el burocrata y creador de One Piece Answers , me permites ser administrador alli? Entro por alli, pero hay gente que hace preguntas tontas o impertinentes Gracias, debe ser complicado eso de impulsar wikis entiendo que no puedas llevarla tu. Grandpiece 09:34 27 feb 2011 (UTC)